Gmod Girl Quest (Revamp)
by MuffledEagle22
Summary: when an ordinary gamer is suck into a world of genocidal goddesses and food loving monster lords with the power to summon anything... All bets are off
1. Prologue - Mystery Map (Edited)

Its been almost 2 years since I last wrote anything, but I'm back now with this revamp. All characters except my OC belong to there respected makers and in no way am I profiting from this. Enjoy

Prologue

You ever wonder how life in another reality would be like. What places you'll find or people you'll meet. I've always wondered that, but like many have before I could only find these places in books, and on a screen. That's how things work I guess... or so I thought... I believed that too until I found myself thrust into the most lewd reality one could probably end up in. Here's my story...

It was just another lazy Saturday for you since you didn't have to work so you could sleep in. But being that you were an early riser you got earlier any else was... this led to having to be quite in the mornings as to not wake your roommate whose job has him working till three in the morning. This makes it even more difficult being that you two share a room, so every morning you had to be as quiet as possible as you left the room.

Making your way to the kitchen you make yourself a quick breakfast before going to the computer area to check your emails and what's new on steam. You were a gamer at heart and find games that are open world the best. One such game that comes to mind is by far your favorite is know as Gmod or Garry's Mod. It's basically a sandbox type game that was originally a mod for half-life 2 but was later made into a stand alone release for Microsoft windows in 2006 and has since become a great game for animators and gamers alike.

So as you look through the recent add-ons one catches your attention... now you'll admit that you've played your fair share of adult oriented games but the fact someone decided to make this for gmod was a bit unreal. The game in question was for the adult interactive RPG called Monster Girl Quest which you've played in the past and know very much that this shouldn't be here.

Still curiosity got the better of you and checked the genre file and found it to be a map. This put you at ease but still had you puzzled as the games world is just background images and wondered if it's just a single location like village or a castle based map. Seeing as it wouldn't hurt to check it out you clicked the install button. This wasn't a wise choice as once it start loading your vision starts to go dark and you promptly blacked out... and your adventure began.


	2. Chapter 1 - Enter a new world (Edited)

Hey before the story starts I would just like to thank everyone for the likes, fav, and reviews... It means so much to me that people want to read this from just reading a short prologue. For this chapter and the chapters following it I will be making a rough storyboard of key events in each chapter and will fill in the space between them the best I can so after you've read each new chapter I would like you the viewers to tell me what I should fix in each chapter in the reviews in at the end of the story. Now with that said I don't have any rights to the character's in the story except for the main OC and any other OC's in the future. Enjoy

 **Chapter 1**

The sound of birds and wind blowing through leaves is the first thing you hear as you begin to stir. Instead of the wood surface of your desk you feel grass and dirt through your hands and finger. This causes you to groan as you believe your roommate might have place you in your backyard as a but quickly dismiss that as you eye open to the sight of a unknow forest around you. Getting to feet proves difficult as you're still a little disoriented from whatever caused you to black out in the first place. All you remember is waking up using your computer.

Looking around you find you're in a clearing of sorts and judging by the position of the sun it about late morning. Checking your pockets you find you have your Galaxy s7 with about 83% of battery life so to conserve power you turn it off and look through your other pockets to find your wallet with 40$ and your debit visa card and ID. Finding nothing else except for a small pocket knife you pick a direction and start walking.

Every so often you check your surroundings for wildlife as you continue to stroll your way through the thick woods. Just as you're about to stop for a quick rest you hear shouting coming from somewhere to the east and head towards it thinking someones is in trouble. You soon come to an opening in the tree line and the shouting becomes more clear but unfortunately you can't understand what they're saying as it being spoken in what sounds like Japanese. You make it to the the opening and find you've come across some sort of settlement with people running inside their homes with the exception of some that seem to be wearing armor and caring either swords or spears trying to keep everyone calm. Thinking it might be a bad idea to enter you start you walk away only to notice a rather familiar looking shota you've only seen once before running to with sword drawn to a path at the edge of the settlement.

The curiosity getting the best of you follow this familiar lad from a safe distance as not to be seen all while racking your brain as to your situation. Your guess is that this is all a dream but that all comes crumbling down when you stub your toe on a rock. Holding back a yelp you realize just how real the pain was and know this isn't some dream. (I'm in MGQ)! You think to yourself not daring to speak your mind. As you look up you notice Luka has stop at the entrance of a path and you suspect what will happen next. Sure enough a slime girl slithers out of the thick woods while wearing a lewd smile and and a red blush visible on through her blue gooey face.

As the battle commences you can't help but sweat drop at how pathetic Luka is with a sword as he swings it at the slime girl only for the damage to reconstruct itself like it never happened. The slime girl clearly taunting Luka begins rubbing her slimy breasts against his clothed chest all as the Displaced looks on with a tent in his pants. Luka jumps away from the slime and goes for another swing only for the same result to occur. Again the slime approaches Luka but this time she sinks her slimy hand down his pants and fondles his manhood.

Luka having enough starts blindly waving his sword around causing to much damage for the slime to heal. He goes for another blind waving strike and the slime girl yells in panic and flees the scene. Unfortunately she heads right towards the you causing you to look around in panic and hide behind a tree hoping to be invisible from the slime girl. Unknowingly your wish is granted and your suddenly camouflaged with the background. As the slime runs past you lets out a breath of relief when suddenly a loud crashing noise is hear some distance away followed by a small tremor getting yours and Luka's attention as the blue haired shota runs in the direction of the crash with you following close unknowingly still camouflaged.

After a bit of running Luka rushes into a clearing the you too enter. There in the in the clearing by a small pond is Alice the Monster Lord herself lying on the ground unconscious but breathing. You watch as Luka approaches the downed lamia knowing he's contemplating whether to help or not when suddenly the lamias eye flicker open and stares at the lad. She rises up from her prone position and starts questioning luka in a demanding tone. (Oh I wish I knew what they were saying) you think to yourself and like god himself was listing he could. (W-what the I can hear them clearing now... strange) now the he can understand them he listens in as alice questions Luka for answers and where she is? After he answers her the you notices Alice look of disbelief then annoyance as he explains he's a hero in training. Luka soon excuses himself as he's late to be baptized only for Alice to stop him by coiling him in her tail where as luka asks to be let got prompting Alice to tell him its a waste of time.

She then ask more questions but you had tuned it out as you finally notices that you can't see your hands and begin panicking. This in turn gets Alice's attention as she looks your way only to pale as she sees your faint rippling distortion waving about and promptly drops Luka who was also pale. After taking deep breath and finally calming down you look up to find both Luka and Alice looking your way with the the later looking pale as milk while shivering. Knowing your obviously been spotted you the only logical thing possible.

"Uh... hi?" and with that Alice promptly faints out of fear with Luka looking on.


	3. chapter 2 - Powers explained (Edited)

Guys & girls I am so sorry for not posting this chapter for so long. I'm just easily distracted by other things. But I promise to get the next out sooner.

This chapter is where the Oc with learn about his sandbox abilities. (Please note I do not own Garry's Mod or MGQ)

Chapter 2

So here you are still invisible yet caught by Luka and Alice, the later currently unconscious for only who knows how long. You just stand there staring at Luka as he did the same while occasionally glancing back at Alice.

You knew from the game he would head back to the village for his supposed baptism. But seeing as you had interrupted Alice's questioning of Luka... and caused her to faint you where sure he wasn't just gonna leave now like he would of.

"Show your self who or whatever you are" a voice called out breaking me from my thoughts and turning to Luka who was obviously the one speaking.

"Uh... I don't know how" was your response which made the blue haired... Guy? Tilt his head in confusion.

"What do you mean you don't know how?" his question causing you to shrug your shoulders. Of course you weren't sure he could really see that.

"I just don't know how... believe me this is very new to me as well" was your response.

"Look we can deal with this later, right know we should focus on sleeping beauty over here." as you made your way over to Alice. Kneeling over her you tried shaking her awake, it was a futile effort but it was worth a shot.

"Look I don't know who you are but I need to get back to my village" he said as he ran off "Wait I think you sho- and he's gone." you say in disbelief. You could only hang your head as you thought of how he wanted monsters and human to coexist yet would abandon one on another for a bullshit event that's not even gonna happen.

"Well might as well sit here and wait for Alice to wake up" So You sat there and waited for the Monster Lord to wake up... and very likely strangle you to death with here powerful tail. Yay

Time Skip

After about 20 min according to Your phone I started to get bored and began evaluating your current situation. For one you knew almost everything about what will transpire in the near future, which if Ilias found out she would no doubt begin her plan sooner than it should. So it be best to not let your knowledge about this world be know.

Then there was the fact of the monsters that inhabit this world and their lust for men and hunger for their essence. Now you could follow Ilisa's commandment and avoid sexual activity with any monsters (and not get struck down with lighting), or you could have a little discreet fun every now and then. You haven't been able to get a good lay in quite some time so this is a golden opportunity to get your rocks off rocks off.

Besides that there's also the problem with Your currently being invisible.

"Ahh how do I undo this?" I moan.

 **'all you need to do is ask.'** a mysterious voice speaks causing you to stumble to your feet and look around for the source of that voice but find nothing.

 **'(Giggle) I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you'** Giggled the voice again but this time you realize its coming from you on mind.

'W-who are you... How did you get in my head' you asked a little afraid.

 **'Where are my manner I am Garry, as for how I'm in your head as you say, I've been with you every since you first woke up but seeing as you had no need of me I kept to myself until I heard your request to hide from the (Slime Girl) as you call it and have been waiting for your next command for past half hour'** stated Garry.

You were unsure what was happening, but if what this Garry said is true, then why not.

'Alright then could you make me visible again please'

After that I look in the pond and watch as my body because visible once more.

 **'Command complete'**

I was glad to be tangible again but this only made you curious to what else you could ask Garry to do for you, so I asked.

'Garry what else can I do?'

 **'Well what I can do is limited but besides becoming intangible you can also fly for a while before needing to recharge, make** **yourself** **invincible again for a limited time before needing to recharge, and can spawn in various supplies and weapons'**

This was all very exciting to hear, on the other hand it also sounded vaguely similar to something... Wait!

"GARRY'S MOD" You shouted without warning.

This was not smart as hear the sound of twigs snapping and flung yourself around just in time to have a large scaly tail wrap around your mid-section and bring you face to face with a very annoyed Monster Lord.

"What happened? who are you?! And where's the other human?!." Demanded Alice.

"He went to go get baptised and had me stay here with you, second my name is Kyle." **(It took me 10 min to come up with a name)**

Alice's eyes study you for a moment before letting you go and slither off the way Luka went. Not wanting to be alone out here followed you run after her.

Time skip

You where lost. That much you could tell.

You had only kept pace with Alice for 5 min before losing sight of her. Ever since then you had been aimlessly wandering in what you hoped was the right direction.

You almost had given up all hope when you notice a break in the trees. With the possibility of having found the village again you rushed towards the light.

Only to stop dead when you came upon- not the village but a dirt road. But you weren't alone as you couldn't help but notice what look like a girl in a Brown sun hat and dress. Unfortunately she notice you to.

~Oh a Male "Sniff Sniff" unbaptized to.

Oh Fuck!

 **Ok I so It may not be a new chapter but after going over the reviews a certain one stood out which a person ask why the sudden perspective shift and after re-reading this story I took notice of what they ment. Thank hellbentstar06.**


	4. Notice Feb 4 2018

**Notice**

So ya it's been a long time since the last notice, I'm just gonna say that every time I tell myself I'll work on this, I get distracted by my love of games.

So there you have it, I'll try this week to update but no promises.

 **Notice 2**

So if you had read the first notice before this one was added on to it then I glad to say I have gone over and edited the first 3 chapters while changing the last part of chapter 3 at the start of the slug girl encounter.

Now before I work on the next chapter I would just like to ask for everyone's feedback on the edits.

Thank you


	5. Chapter 3 - Mucus Covered Encounter

Chapter 3: Mucus Covered Encounter

Oh Shit! You think to yourself as the slug girl starts making her way over to you.

Even though you told yourself you would take every opportunity to get your rocks off, it didn't mean to every monster girl species. Argo the kind in front of you.

"~Why don't you come over here and let my mucus envelop you"

"No thanks I just had a bath and would like to stay clean!"

Turning around you high tail it the down the dirt road trying to put as much distance between you and that slug.

You run for about a mile before stopping believing you escaped.

Catching your breath, you were about to continue until a voice stops you.

"~Fufu why did you run"

You flung around in disbelief as there before was the slug girl who apparently had no trouble keeping up with you then you thought.

"You look tired why don't you rest yourself against me while I see to your ever need."

Once again you try to flee but trip a rock and land on" your side.

Don't worry I'll make you feel good."

 **(Minor Lemon Warning)**

Your attempts to crawl away are in vain as your pulled back and enveloped by here mucus.

You watch helplessly as she begins striping you of your pants soon followed by your underwear as flaccid member is exposed to the air.

"Oh! your not hard, lets change that"

Bending over she takes your flaccid member in her hands and start stroking it up and down trying to help it stiffen.

Slowly through here hand work you watch in horror as your member begin to harden as blood flows into it.

Before long, your member is standing shamelessly at 9½ inches.

"My you're a big one aren't you" she says seductively as she stare at it. "It looks so juicy I just can't help myself. I need a taste."

With that she bringing it to her mouth and give it a long slow like from base to tip before bringing the tip into her mouth.

You can't help but moan as she suckles at the tip while messaging your golf ball sized balls.

She looks up at you and give a sultry smile as she removes the tip and once again the shaft before placing the tip back in her mouth except this time she takes a couple inches into her mouth before pulling her head back and forth in a slow motion while she stares up at you.

Your so over come by how hot and wet here mouth is that you don't notice certain Shota coming up behind the two of you before he tosses an entire bag of salt onto the slug girl.

You come out of your pleasure induced trance to sudden blood curdling screaming of the monster above you as she retreats from you lying form while staring dagger at the perpetrator with hate.

"Stay away form him you fowl monster." Luka yells

"HOW DARE YOU INTERUPE US! I'LL REMEMBER THIS." She yells back as she gives you one last glance before 'running' off.

(Minor Lemon End)

You sit there looking around confused before noticing Luka holding your cloths out to you while looking away. You gradually take them and slip into them while deep down your disappointed you where interrupted. Not that you would admit that to anyone of course.

"Uh thanks."

"No problem at least- YOU!" Luka exclaims.

 **So I finally updated after so long and with my first lemon ever hope you enjoyed will continue soon.**


	6. Notice - What should i do?

Notice

 **Hello so i know that a lot of you have continued to find and follow this story and im extreamly greatful for that but i have to be honest... Im not putting any effort into writing it.**

 **I have all the free time i need being unemployed and living off cash benofits everymonth to get me by. No i dont live along... my aunt lives with me. I have been putting out my resume i just haven't got any calls for an interview yet.**

 **So everyday i have time to write but i choose not to because i dont like long term writing, and i believe this is common for most people.**

 **so i dont want to cancel and leave you people disappointed, but im also not sure if i want to continue which would also leave you people disappointed. what should i do?**


	7. Possible rework

Notice

Wow still giving this train wreck views and reviews I see, thank you. So still unemployed and still on income assistance but doing alright for the most part. Read the story over and, very disappointed with my idea... the in mind tool gun seems alright but way to OP and the slug scene makes no sense. Still it could be approved upon but that will have to wait... Now I may rewrite this and completely forgo the path of the original game and put it after it... but that won't happen right away.


End file.
